


Danny & Billy

by Laurel_Wolford



Series: Spencer-Hale Pack [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Billy LeBeau and Bobby Drake are twins, Gen, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Mutants, Nemeton Complex, Spencer-Hale Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurel_Wolford/pseuds/Laurel_Wolford
Summary: Some of the scenes fromThe Spencer-Hale Packseries, as told from Danny and Billy’s points of view.





	Danny & Billy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the laptop on which the story is typed.  
> Please leave comments and kudos: they’re my muse!  
> Spoilers: None in any of the shows in this mash-up.  This fic contains elements and characters from Teen Wolf, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men, and Leverage.  
> Author’s Note: I picture a shorter version of[ Willa Holland](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1473267/mediaviewer/rm1931384832) as girl!Stiles.

Billy walked into the Nemeton Complex with Remy next to him.  They’d both been surprised when Cobi had informed them that Stiles had asked to see the LeBeau brothers out at the Complex.  No amount of cajoling got Cobi to reveal the reason behind the request. However, Billy did not expect to find a nervously fidgeting Stiles waiting for them.  Her fidgeting because she was bored, sure, but not because she was nervous. He can’t recall a time he’d ever seen her like that. Her behavior had him and Remy walking toward her with a little more caution.

“Hey guys,” Stiles greeted them as they got close to where she sat.  She motioned to the couch across from her. “Have a seat.”

Billy cast a quick glance at his brother trying to convey his concern, only to find his brother returning the look.  The two men sat on the couch, not bothering to get to comfortable, even though it would be easy to do so on any of the furniture in the Complex.  They didn’t have to wait more than a heartbeat or two for Stiles to break the silence.

“Thank you both for coming,” she began.  “I know it was short notice, not to mention odd that I asked you to come out here.  My thought was that no matter how much they try not to, sometimes those with super hearing can’t help but overhear conversations that they’re not part of.  And I figured that this conversation would be one that you would prefer to let the others know when and if you ever feel ready.” Billy was getting more and more anxious with every word she spoke.  He had no idea where she was going with this, but it didn’t sound like anywhere good based on what she’d said so far. Stiles searched both of their faces before she continued.

“Do you remember me taking a blood sample from each of you a few weeks ago?”  Billy nodded. He wasn’t sure if he was more or less nervous now that he had some direction for the conversation.  Was one of them sick or dying?

“I did that so that I could run every pack members’ DNA against every blood sample that had ever been given, in any database, anywhere in the world.  I felt responsible for what happened . . .” She didn’t need to mention Cora by name for both of the LeBeaus to know that was what and who she meant. “I didn’t want anymore surprises.  I wanted to be proactive instead of reactive, like we were.”

“Ran it for what?” Remy asked the younger woman.  Billy and Remy had talked about the fact that Stiles seemed to blame herself for what Cora did.  But neither mutant would ever blame the young woman; she had been nothing except open, loving, and trusting since they showed up on her doorstep unannounced.  So Billy figured that if she was running everyone’s DNA it was for their safety and protection.

“Any close biological relations of which we were not already aware.”  Stiles stilled as Billy and Remy processed that heavy statement.

“I’m guessing we’re here because you found something for one of us,” Billy offered.  Stiles nodded.

“Do you remember when you told me that your father had basically stolen both of you off the streets?”  She directed her question to Billy who nodded. He clearly remember it; it was the day that they’d submitted to Derek to officially become pack.  “Well, you were right.” She looked to Remy with sorrow on her face. “I’m sorry Remy, but we didn’t get any hits against your DNA.”

Remy tipped his head in thanks.  “I didn’t expect you would. But thank you for looking all the same.”

Stiles offered him a small smile and shrugged.  “You’re pack, and that means that you’re family.”  

“Does that mean you found a match with mine?”  Billy wasn’t certain what he wanted the answer to be.  On one hand, he wanted to know that he had a biological family out there somewhere.  One the other hand, he didn’t want to know if they didn’t miss him or think about him, or want to know if they were worse than Jean Luc had been.  He was so torn.

“We did,” Stiles replied.  “Would you like to know about the match?”  Billy was surprised that she asked, though when he thought about it, he probably shouldn’t have been.  It was just her personality after all; she was all about free will and choices.

Billy turned to look at Remy, his big brother.  They’d always known that they weren’t brothers by blood, but that never mattered to either of them.  Would knowing about his bio-family mess up his relationship with Remy? Because he’d rather not know them if it would.  Remy offered Billy a small shrug and a supportive smile. Billy looked back to Stiles before he answered.

“Maybe in general terms first,” he suggested.  A small, but proud smile graced Stiles’ pretty face.

“You have an identical twin brother,” she announced.  Both Billy and Remy sucked in a gasp at the news, though Remy was the first to be able to speak.

“Hell, the world can barely handle one Billy, and now you’re telling me there are two?”  Remy grinned as he leaned over and bumped his shoulder against his younger brother. That brought a small laugh from all three of them, and broke the tension that had been building in Billy.

“You know I’m so awesome that the world deserves two of me,” Billy playfully argued back.  “Wait,” he looked up at Stiles. “Which one of us is older?”

Stiles grinned.  “You are, by eight minutes.”

“Yes!”  Billy fist pumped.  “Wait, aw crap. That means I’m the middle child.  No wonder I have issues.” They all laughed at his antics.

Remy suddenly straightened and met Stiles’ eyes.  “What about the rest of his biological family?”

Stiles took a deep breath and squared her shoulders.  Billy didn’t like that at all. “Your biological parents never had any other children.  And in order to tell you about your parents I’d have to tell you something specific about your twin.”

“Go ahead,” Billy replied.  Now he needed to know, especially since Remy was still right here by his side.

“Three years ago, an extreme anti-mutant group targeted the X-men and their families.  Your parents were both killed, since your twin is one of the X-men.”

The sudden silence in the Complex was deafening.  Billy’s heart hurt. He’d never met his biological parents, but he somehow felt their deaths all the same.  And if he felt the grief and pain this much, he couldn’t imagine what his twin had felt when it had happened.  Not to mention . . . one of the X-men? Holy shit!

“Apparently being a superhero is in your DNA too,” Remy joked to Billy.  The younger brother couldn’t help the slight upturning of his lips at his older brother.  Billy startled when he felt Remy’s hand settle on his shoulder. He glanced up and met the older man’s eyes and saw love and understanding in them.  

“If I’m a superhero, it because I learned from my big brother’s example,” Billy replied.  He surged forward and embraced Remy. The elder wrapped his arms around the younger without hesitation.  Stiles watched silently as the brothers worked through their emotions.

Finally, Billy straightened and turned back toward Stiles, though he was sitting closer to his brother than he was before.  “Tell me everything,” Billy nearly demanded.

Stiles nodded then launched into what information she and Cobi had been able to uncover.  “You were born William Drake, so Jean Luc actually kept your first name. Your twin was born Robert Drake, but like you goes by a nickname.  Billy and Bobby.”

“Is he a mutant too?”  Billy interrupted.

“He is,” she told him.  “Like you he had elemental kinesis.  However, where you have geokinesis, he has cryokinesis.  That means that he can control and manipulate ice, by the way.”  Billy figured that he had a look on his face that meant that he’d had no idea what cryokinesis was, with the way that she’d explained it.

“His parents enrolled him at Charles Xavier’s school when he was in his early teens.  By his late teens he was putting his skills to use as one the X-men.” Stiles studied Billy for a moment before she spoke again.  “He may have more practice using his powers in combat, but you are better at hand to hand combat than he is. Like we told you before, once you get proficient in martial arts without your powers then we’ll work on incorporating your powers into your fighting techniques.  And once that happens, you’ll be damn near unstoppable, and way ahead of Bobby in combat training.”

Billy chuckled to himself.  “Thanks. I hadn’t realized that I was even worried about that until you mentioned it.”  Stiles grinned.

“I may know a thing or two about suddenly finding out that you have a brother you never knew about.”  She winked knowingly.

“Is there anything else I should know about him?” Billy asked, suddenly serious.

“The rest is just details about his life.  Cobi can get you access to everything we’d found and you can go over it when you feel ready to.”  She was quiet for a moment. “Do you think you would like to meet him?”

Billy sat back in the couch for a moment and tried to really think about it.  Would he like to meet his twin brother? The twin that was one of the X-men, for god’s sake.  How would Billy even compete with that? Did Bobby even know that he had a twin brother? Had their parents ever mentioned him?  How would him meeting Bobby effect Remy and their relationship? What about the pack? What about the Complex and the Council? Could he tell Bobby about them?  Geez, he was still trying to recover from Cora’s betrayal. He didn’t know if he could deal with this on top of everything else.

Maybe that was the answer.  He could take his time and find out about Bobby, about who he is as a person, about what he’d been through.  And then, once everything with the pack settled down then he could start to think about meeting him.

Billy scooted forward to the edge of the couch.  He took a deep breath before he gave her, and Remy, his answer.  “Maybe someday, but not now.” Billy saw Remy’s head snap toward his and turned to meet his eyes.  “There’s too much going on here right now. Besides, I already have the best brother anyone could ever ask for.”  Billy could see Remy trying not to be moved by the words, but he failed miserably. The older brother damn near grinned at his kid brother.

“I completely understand,” Stiles reassured him.  “If you ever change your mind, be it in a week or ten years, all you have to do is let me know and I’ll arrange everything for you.”

Billy looked back to the young woman and smiled.  “Thank you Stiles. For finding Bobby, for letting it be my decision on how much to find out about him, and for letting me say no to meeting him.  It means more than I can say.”

Stiles smiled softly.  “You are so very welcome Billy.  You’re pack, which means you’re family.  This is what we do for each other.”

The three pack members stood up and Stiles wrapped them both in a warm hug.  “You two head on back to the house. I’ve still got some work to do.” Billy and Remy both pecked her cheek then headed back toward the pack house.

*~*~*

Stiles waited until the brothers were out of sight before she collapsed into the chair she’d used for the past several hours.  All three discussions had gone better than she’d feared they would. But she wasn’t done yet. She and Cobi had some digging to do into the mind of Darcy’s biological father.  And with what Stiles knew of the man, there was no telling how this may turn out. 


End file.
